But we aren't even friends are we?
by Nightingale1896
Summary: Well basically Rose and Scoprious start out as sort of acquaintances who don not exactly like each other at all and in the end it turns out that they are maybe a little more than friends? maybe not. rated M for the later chapters just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Friends of friends

Chapter One!

"ALBUS!" She called up the stairs hoping he would hurry up. They were going miss the train if he didn't get out of bed soon. Finally giving up on yelling for him she scurried up the stairs and threw his door open.

"What's up Rosie? I'm heading down now."

"Well that would have been nice to know ten minutes ago! I thought you were still asleep. I figured y you would make us late again."

They had had to borrow cars from the ministry for the past two years because Albus Severus Potter could not wake up before it was time for them to leave the house. Now they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts and she was fed up with being late.

"Why are you even here Weasley? Don't your parents have their own car to take you to kings cross?"

"Yes they do. But Aunt Ginny called me this morning to see if I could get you out of bed because you are the laziest of us all."

"My mom tattled on me to my cousin?"

"She has done this every year! I don't see how you are still surprised by it. Now if you don't hurry up we will leave without you."

"You're just mad at me because I'm a Slytherin aren't you?"

"Nope I'm mad because you are a last git! Now hurry up. Everyone is in the car already." Rose laughed and walked out skipping down the stairs excited for the new school year. She was a prefect; she had quidditch to look forward to, not to mention she had potions with Slytherin again this year which probably meant that Scorpious Malfoy was in her class. And she could beat him at every text again.

"You are abnormally happy Rosie" James laughed as she slid into the seat next to him in the car.

"Just glad to be going back"

"What living at home not good enough for you?"

"Home is fine. But home doesn't have the amazing library that Hogwarts has. Not to mention I was way more power there as a prefect than I do at home."

"Good point." James Potter may have been one of the most insufferable cocky blokes in school but he was the closest thing to an older brother that Rose had so she did her best to put up with him.

"All right, all right! Don't worry I'm here!" Albus said climbing into the seat with them causing us all to slide over. Poor little lily was mushed against the opposite door.

"James! Move over!" she whined trying to push back but being the youngest one in the seat and the only one who wasn't muscular from years of quidditch practice, she couldn't do much. It only took her a few moments to realize this fact and she stopped trying and just contented herself with looking out the window.

"Rosie!" Albus yelled looking into a compartment "I think I got one!"

Rose, James, Hugo, and Lily all followed him and peeked into the compartment that Albus had ducked into.

Rose being the first to see who else was in the compartment sighed and made a face at Al. "Why do you feel the need to make me suffer today! I mean really? _Him_?" she said angrily

"I _can _hear you, you know." The blond boy said completely unamused. He didn't even look up from the Prophet to see who had been talking

"Scorpious is my friend Rose. If you don't like it then oh well because you have to deal with it."

"_I _don't think he is that bad…" Lily piped up sitting down across from him. James and Hugo sat on the bench with lily leaving Rose and Albus to sit next to Scorpious who was sitting annoyingly in the middle of the seat. Meaning that she would have to sit next to him or ask him move which he wasn't likely to do.

"I do. No offense Scorpious but you aren't exactly the guy I want hanging around my cousin and my sister."

"At least I haven't slept with all the Ravenclaws in my year" Scorpious joked lightly

"Nope, just all the blonds in school." James retorted quickly

"Touché potter."

"I swear I have never seen a more unlikely pair of friends." Rose laughed before seeing the look on James's face "sorry I meant to say acquaintances"

"This coming from the girl who willingly dates a Huffelpuff?"

"Yep. I-" she said before getting cut off

"James…I don't think…" Scorpious started but he stopped and looked back down at his paper

"You don't think what Malfoy?"

"nothing."

"Something" James challenged

"Hey look guys! The candy trolley!" Hugo burst out looking out the door at the cart. He was already pulling money out of his pockets as he walked to the door. Somehow the twelve year olds meaningless outburst diffused all arguments as they told him what to get us.

* * *

As they walked into the great hall for dinner she grabbed Scorpious' arm and pulled him aside for a moment.

"What is it Weasley?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to tell James on the train?"

"Oh… well why do you want to know that?"

"Well, it saved me from having to answer back to him. Honestly I didn't have a comeback to that.."

"The famous Rose Weasley rendered speechless"

"Just answer the question Malfoy"

"I was going to tell him that whoever you loved it was your business and he should butt out of it."

"When did I ever say that I loved Lysander?"

"You don't?" He asked slyly leaning towards her and whispering "Then why are you with him?" he walked away from her with a small smile before she could respond.

She sat down at the table next to Albus just like any other night but tonight she couldn't get Malfoy's question out of my head. Did she love Lysander? Could she love Lysander? Why was she still with him if she didn't? If she couldn't?

"What was that with Scorp?" Albus asked. Rose shrugged and laughed "I wanted to figure out what he almost told James on the train."

"and what was he going to say?"

"Oh nothing… Just that he didn't think James had the intellect to insult anyone."

"James has no intellect so that would be an accurate statement…" Albus laughed and dismissed the conversation.

* * *

That night Rose sat up in the common room for hours after everyone else had gone to bed. she sat thinking about Lysander Scamander and if he was someone she wanted to date. In the end she had decided that Scorpious Malfoy was simply an annoying git who was trying to mess with her head and went to bed without putting too much more thought into it.

When she saw Lysander the next morning at breakfast she gave him a snog that reassured her of her feelings for him. And as a side effect, she got his hopes up about something that she was not trying to imply.

"Someone looks chipper this morning" James laughed wiggling his eyebrows as he walked by them.

"Oh bugger off Potter!" Rose and Lysander called in unison before breaking apart and heading to their tables to eat.

"How is your schedule Rosie?" Albus asked sliding into the seat next to her

"Double potions with Slytherin, Defense against dark arts, Muggle studies, a study period, and charms"

"We have potions together and that is it."

"Damn. I liked having you in all my classes last year. I didn't have to actually do ANY homework"

"Yes but you _did_ have to tutor me so I could do the homework that you copied and corrected so that you have a better grade than me."

"What can I say? I like to win."

Albus shook his head at her and laughed "Rosie that may just be the biggest understatement I have heard in a while."

she nudged her cousin and laughed. "So James has a new girlfriend already?" She asked nodding to where he was snogging some random Ravenclaw.

"So are there any more Ravenclaws he has not snogged? My last count was that she was the last. Other than the first years."

"Yep. She was the last. Sadly this probably means that he will move to the other houses. In all honesty I think it is his personal goal to snog every girl in school" Rose sighed wondering how many children her cousin would have by the time he finished at Hogwarts

"My brother may be even worse than Dominique and Roxanne" Albus stated plainly as he looked back at his plate to finish his breakfast. Rose had never seen anyone eat more than the boys in her family. They could all pile in at least four servings per meal and somehow they all remained rail thin.

Rose laughed "Did you just call the most vicious women in our family whores?"

Albus sputtered "NO! I… I …. I was merely thinking that… They are going to kill me aren't they?"

"They are probably rushing here from their dorms because they sensed that they had been insulted. Yeah you are pretty much a dead man. What kind of flowers do you want at the funeral?"

"Well would saying roses or lilies be a bit over rated?"

"nope. Just weird. To have your sister and your cousin be passed around and hung up at your funeral? _creeepy_"

"Oh fuck off Weasley!"

"You know you love me"

"Just enough not to murder you in your sleep."

* * *

Professor Pefifenberg (Peh- fif- in- burg) was a new teacher at Hogwarts and the students were having a hell of a fun time with his unusual name.

He had given them assigned seats next to a person who was not from their own house and to Rose's dismay she was placed with Malfoy. She set her books at the empty space next to his and grimaced inwardly. She had no clue how she was going to deal with a whole year of Scorpious being in her class.

"Alright class, today we are going to be working on a simple love potion. The directions are on the board and you can also find them in your books. When you are finished raise your hand and I will come check to see if it is correct." Pefifenberg said sounding incredibly board as he wandered the classroom keeping an eye on their progress.

"I don't understand why we always make love potions in here!" Scorpious was complaining. Rose was fairly sure that he was talking to himself but she turned to him anyways

"Don't question Professor Pefifenberg the Proprietor of Potions" she giggled glancing across the room to make sure her teacher had not heard her. to her satisfaction Scorpious started to laugh. He hid it well at first but when he saw her looking at him and tried to hold it in it caused him to laugh harder. Rose covered her mouth to smother the bubbles of laughter that were rising.

"Is there something funny Malfoy? Weasley?" Pefifenberg asked walking over to the pair.

"I'm sorry sir I just happened to catch a case of the giggles and Scorpious seems to have caught it from me. We will be quiet." Rose recovered quickly seeing the stern look on his face but almost as soon as he turned around she burst into another fit of laughter.

"We need to get started." Scorpious said taking a few deep breaths

"Yeah but lucky for you I have brewed this before. Uncle George uses this in the love chocolates that get sold around Valentine's Day and he has me help out a lot."

"I guess it _is_ my lucky day then." He said as he watched her work. He wrote notes as to how she did it if only just to make it seem like she wasn't doing all of the work. She had him doing the odd job parts like cutting and chopping but she wouldn't let him do much more than that.

"And….voila! We are done!" she said dropping the last shreds of peppermint into her cauldron.

"You finished that in like twenty minutes Red." Scorpious said sounding impressed. "I don't think anyone in class was supposed to finish before class ended."

"Well anyone is not me." She said ignoring the fact that he called her Red. At this point she didn't expect any less of him and she didn't feel like getting into an argument.

Scorpious rose his hand into the air and waited for Pefifenberg to walk back over. "Do you need help?" he asked looking eager to actually teach us something.

"Well… not exactly sir. You see we are done."

The Professor looked down at the slightly simmering cauldron and smiled "Indeed you have. Now may I ask how you did it so fast?"

Rose blushed "I help out at my uncles shop over summers and holidays. I helped brew this a few times for the shop. And Malfoy has a photographic memory so neither of us needed to look at the book and we knew what to do exactly."

"I knew I choose to easy a potion for a sixth year class." He muttered. "Clean your spot, put the potion in a vial and onto my desk for me to grade, and then you may go" he said to his students.

Once he had walked away again Scorpious looked at her strangely "How did you know I have a photographic memory?"

"Your best friend and my best friend are the same person. He was complaining about 'why didn't he have a photographic memory like Scorpious' while we were studying last year"

"Oh… right." Malfoy packed his bag and left leaving Rose highly confused as to what she had said to piss him off.

* * *

_**So hope you guys like it... there are more chapters to come. R and R please? **_


	2. Chapter 2: Acquaintances

Chapter Two!

Acquaintances

After that Scorpious had managed to convince Albus to trade seats with him. Al had been confused but didn't object. During the next class none of them mentioned what had happened and Rose didn't even wonder why Albus was sitting where Malfoy had the day before. She sat next to her cousin and gritted her teeth in silence through the entire class.

"So what happened?" Albus asked that night at dinner

"What do you mean, Al?"

"You and Scorp. You spent all day yesterday laughing and hanging out and now you are back to ignoring each other…. "

"Nothing _happened_ we were laughing because Pefifenberg is a hilarious name. we finished our work and that was the end of it. He probably figured that due to the fact that we are cousins that we would want to sit next to eachother."

Albus muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch "Okay then, there just seems to be a lot of "nothing it was just-" between you and Scorp. I was starting to hope that you guys were becoming friends"

"Friends? Albus we are barely acquaintances!" She said trying not to sound too defensive knowing how much Albus read into words.

Albus decided not to push it. He had pushed information from rose once in second year and it had taken him almost the whole year to grow his eyebrows back. "Well you want to go to the library to do homework?"

"Sure!" Rose was probably the only Gryffindor that loved spending so much time in the library. She loved the smell of the books and the quiet atmosphere. Not to mention the actual books themselves.

They walked in silence until Rose saw a familiar blond hear sitting at the table Albus was leading her to.

"You said there was nothing wrong with Scorpious." Albus said when he noticed her face

"There isn't. He just caught me by surprise, that's all." Rose sighed and sat down across from Malfoy and opened her books.

Scorpious looked almost as uncomfortable as Rose felt as the three of them sat there in silence. Al cleared his throat after a few minutes of the awkward silence to announce that he had forgotten his potions book in the classroom and that he was going to go get it. It took no seconds flat for Rose to realize that this meant leaving her alone with Malfoy.

The two of them stayed silence for a long while after Albus left. "Rose I-" Scorpious started right as Rose said "Malfoy I-" they both stopped and chuckled a bit.

"You first." Rose said when she calmed her laughter. He nodded and looked at her. His gray eyes pierced her blue ones for the longest moment "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"I was wondering what that was about. Even Albus thought we were getting along. Then you brushed me off like any other Gryffindor."

"I didn't mean to seem like that, it's just that… You and Albus are completely different! He is all jokes and laughs and you are all… Rose."

"That cleared it up absolutely none."

"I don't know how to explain it. It freaked me out when I realized that I wouldn't mind being friends with you. Rose, you got me to laugh within twenty minutes of talking to me. It takes most of my friends at least twice that to even get me to smile."

"You afraid of a Gryffindor entering your little Slytherin bubble?"

"Something like that… "

"We aren't all that bad you know."

"Yeah you are. You and your chivalry and bravery and all around goodie-two-shows ness it makes me almost sick." He joked. Rose could hear the exaggeration in his voice

"Oh and you sneaky slimy Slytherins are any better?" she countered a small smile creeping onto her lips

"Why yes. Yes we are."

Rose picked up her book and threw it at him laughing. Scorpious, not expecting the book at all, was hit in the face hard enough to cause him to nearly fall from his chair. He held the book as laughter bubbled up in him again.

"You should do that more often!" Rose murmured not meaning to speak aloud. His laughter made her whole body shiver. It was almost magical to see this boy, this Slytherin, who never really laughed at all, who had such a bad-boy reputation laughing his arse off in the library with a Gryffindor.

"Hmm?" Rose blushed. He had heard her.

"Laugh. You should do it more. It suits you."

"If that is the case, then we need to do this more often. It seems to suit us."

"I suppose we should then." Rose smiled "How about next time we finish an assignment early in class and get to leave we hang out?"

"I may take you up on that Weasley."

"I think I lied to Albus…" Rose laughed as she reached across the table to retrieve her book

"How so?" he said. He held the book where she couldn't reach it. His chair was leaned back on two legs and his arm was holding the book up and away from the table. Well out of Rose Weasley's reach. Rose being the crazy, unorthodox, Weasley that she was did not stand up to grab the book, nor did she accio it, she instead opted to crawl across the table and grab it.

when she grabbed the book he tugged back causing her to topple off the table and onto Scorpious. The chair crashed down with a loud thud and there was a small shriek from rose along with a shout from Scorpious as well.

The two of them burst into laughter where they lay on the floor. Rose was pinning in down still attempting to get the book that he had managed to keep a hold of as they fell.

Scorpious didn't think about what he was doing, he reached his free hand over and ticked her causing her to laugh harder and squirm before pinning both of his arms down next to his head on the ground.

This was the precise moment that Albus turned the corner. He looked at his best friend and his cousin sprawled together on the ground laughing and had no idea how to handle it.

"What the Hell?" he called out loudly. He was promptly shushed by the librarian as she walked by. She had somehow missed the sight of Rose and Scorpious.

"Hey Albus" Rose and Scorpious said in unison causing them to laugh even harder. Neither of them even noticed that they were in a compromising position until Albus pointed it out.

"I can't tell if you are fucking or fighting! And I don't know which I would prefer right now either." He said. Anger flashed in his green eyes.

"Neither." Rose said sliding off of Scorpious. They both sat up and dusted themselves off. Scorpious handed Rose her book before explaining "I guess you could say we were friending?" he laughed

"I thought you said you wanted us to be friends Albus! I'm fairly sure that at this point we are at least acquaintances."


	3. Chapter 3: Study Buddies

Chapter 3

Study buddies_. Not_ Fuck buddies 

As it turned out Rose and Scorpious had very few potions classes where they were there for the entire class. Professor Pefifenberg liked his simple classes where he explained the lesson and what materials will be used then he sends us off to make the potion. The pair very rarely was stumped on what needed to be done and both of them were very meticulous workers.

They worked in silence and they worked quickly. As the weather warmed they spent more and more time out of the library and instead opted for long walks on the grounds.

Albus had started to suspect that the two of them had something else going on. Something a lot less innocent than friendship. He wasn't the only one either.

Rose walked into the Gryffindor common room after one of her walks only to find all of her cousins sitting around talking. The second she walked in they all got silent.

"Rosie, we need to talk to -" Lily started but James interrupted "Are you screwing Scorpious malfoy?"

Rose sputtered and burst out laughing "Me and _him?_ No! no way! Absolutely not! I mean EWW! I have no clue where that has been! Like I would EVER sleep with him. Like I would even _date_ him! "

James looked skeptical and opted to ignore her claims. "Then why do you hang out with him so much? I heard that the two of you get out of classes early together for some unknown reason."

Rose opened her mouth to explain but Hugo looked at her funny "Is it true that you have been in the Slytherin common room?" That was just the tip of the ice burg. Everyone started asking questions after that. "Are you sure you aren't dating him?" "What is it like in their common room?" "Is he as good in bed as they say he is?" "Wait you slept with him? I thought you said you hadn't!" "Is he a good kisser?" "How long have you two been together" "Why date a Slytherin?" "What about Lysander?"

Rose sighed and waited for them to finish before she tried to explain herself. Once the questions died down and it was quiet again she raised an eyebrow "Done yet?" They all nodded so she took a deep breath "Okay for starters, Scorpious and I are NOT dating, sleeping together, kissing or anything like that! We are friends. That is all. We would rather go outside than sit in the dungeon for an hour or so every day and we happen to not mind each other's company as much as we had thought."

Albus who had been the only quiet one throughout the whole escapade laughed "See? What did I tell you? It is not like either of them to be dating the other. Completely out of character and completely impossible. Rose has a boyfriend and Scorp has a girlfriend so obviously they aren't together. "

"Unless Scamander and whatever poor girl Malfoy has are both just covers to hide the secret relationship between him and Rosie" James Said. He sounded more like a conspiracy theorist by the minute

"It isn't like that!" Rose said once she got past the fact that Scorpious had a girlfriend. In all of their long talks he had never mentioned her. Then again Rose hadn't mentioned Lysander during their conversations either. "We hang out and make fun of Huffelpuffs and try to calculate how many girls James has slept with. We think of ways to annoy Filch. Not to mention half our time is spent in the library because I'm tutoring him in muggle studies. If I had to label us as anything other than friends it would be study partners."

"So you are _not_ fucking a Malfoy?"

Rose smacked her forehead "No James. I am not fucking Malfoy. "

There were various murmurs of "okay" and "good" along with nods of approval. Rose sighed and laughed slightly. She glanced at Albus's watch and jumped.

"I was supposed to meet Lysander half an hour ago!" She called a quick "goodbye" to her family and ran out

"Is something wrong?" Lysander asked as she ran up to him breathing heavily

"Fine, fine I just got caught up in family drama is all"

"No I mean with us. This is the fourth time this week you have made some excuse to shorten your time with me" He sounded hurt and angry; the combination of the two emotions on someone like Lysander scared Rose.

"Why would something be wrong? And I haven't been making excuses. I have had a very busy week that's all."

"Am I supposed to believe that this has nothing to do with Scorpious Malfoy?" His face was turning red in anger

"There is _nothing_ between Scorpious and I! Why do I have to tell everyone that? First my family thinks I'm screwing him now you think I'm with him too!"

"I am fairly sure that if people are starting to think that about you and _him_" he said the word with malice in his voice "Then they have a reason to think it."

"What reason?"

"The way you look at each other. You are more than just friends or study partners. There is something going on between you two and until you can prove me wrong, I'm done. Goodbye Weasley" and just like that Lysander Scamander walked out of her life. He ignored the fact that she existed for a few weeks and then simply ignored her. He wasn't rude exactly. He just was not in any way polite.

Rose had opted to just shoulder off the whole break up. The first night she had been upset but then James punched Lysander in the nose so Rose felt fairly good about it all.

Scorpious was extremely happy when Rose told him about the whole ordeal. He found it hilarious that everyone thought that they were together. He also loved the fact that he was on Rose's good side and that Scamander was not. Not to mention the fact that he enjoyed pissing people off. And his being friends with Rose was defiantly pissing Scamander off. Even if they were merely study buddies.

* * *

_**this one is a little shorter than the other two but i hope you like it! more soon!**_

_**Also! Please review? i would love to know how you guys like it!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends

Chapter 4

Best Friends. (on the way to something more?)

"So if someone was not brave, loyal, smart, sneaky, or a good finder what house would they be place in?" Rose wondered randomly as she and Scorpious relaxed by the lake. It was a Saturday so they didn't have classes and the pair had decided to hang out for a bit after breakfast.

"Hmmmm…. I think they would just automatically go into Huffelpuff no other house would take them."

"So Huffelpuff is just the reject house?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I mean look at the people in that house! None of them seem to be completely useful to society"

"So my cousin Molly is useless to society?"

"She was put there because she is a finder. We should make a new house for those who have no use to the rest of the world."

"What would we call them?" Malfoy laughed actually think of something to call them

"How about Puffelhuff?" Rose said "Because they aren't even good enough for Huffelpuff."

Scorpious outright grinned at her "That is the best idea I have heard in a long while" he sighed and laid down in the grass where they sat. They sat in silence for a long time before Scorpious looked up at her.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?" she smiled and cocked her head to look at him.

"You know you are probably my best friend other than Albus."

"Really? That's funny cause' I could say the same thing to you"

"I just thought you should know." He looked up at the branches of the tree they were under trying not to smile too much. She would probably never love him but he could at least say he was her best friend.

Rose scooted over and nudged his shoulder. "Scorpious, I am so tired it isn't even funny anymore. Why exactly did you think it would be fun to make me wake up before breakfast?"

"Because you told me to Rosie." Rose's eyes widened when he called her Rosie. Only her family did that and she normally hated it, but something about his voice made the childish nickname sound so much better. "And if you're tired take a nap."

Rose looked down at him "Maybe I will!"

"Go ahead! No one is going to stop you." He was disappointed that she would be going back up to her dorm and they wouldn't be able to hang out any more.

Rose sighed and leaned back laying in the grass next to him "Night" she said sleepily before moving to use him as a pillow.

"Okay. Now this one doesn't even have any possible excuses." Scorpious heard the familiar voice before he opened his eyes. After Rose had fallen asleep he had decided to take a nap as well. He blinked himself awake and yawned. He glanced at Rose who was still asleep curled up next to him before stretching his arms and looking up at Albus.

He held one finger up to his mouth in a universal 'quiet' gesture and wrapped his left arm around Rose without thinking "Watcha mean Albie?" He said still trying to wake up properly.

"_THIS_" Albus hissed "Finding you two mock fighting in the library really wasn't too big a surprise but finding you sleeping with her?" Scorpious couldn't tell if his friend was really pissed or really confused.

"What about it? We were tired so we took a nap."

"You know I have half a mind to tell James and he would never allow this to continue. She was with Scamander for over a year before you became friends. Then after three months of knowing you, she is hanging out less and less with her _boyfriend_, one who got all of our seal of approval mind you, and he breaks up with her. Now I find you _cuddling?_ I honestly don't believe that you guys aren't together."

He paused and ran his hand through his hair "If she is happy I will tolerate it. I may not like it but its Rose and she won't take no for an answer when she doesn't want to, but the second she gets hurt I will personally-"

"Scorpious" Rose murmured in her sleep causing both boys to go silent with shock.

Scorpious laughed at the look Scorpious was giving them. His laughing shook Rose awake.

"Good morning, Rosie" Scorpious said looking at her. he was tempted to laugh again as she struggled to wake up fully.

"Merlin that was a good nap." She said before opening her eyes "Can we go back to sleep yet?"

"No. No you cannot." Albus said. Rose's eyes popped open at the sound of her cousin's voice. But she stayed where she was.

"Why not? If you get to sleep in until five minutes before we go to Kings Cross then I can take a nap on a Saturday morning."

"You can't stay because he called you Rosie and you didn't punch him"

"You call me Rosie"

"_I_ am family."

"He is my friend." Rose sat up and brushed the grass out of her hair. Scorpious followed her lead by stand up. He held out his hand to help her stand as well.

Albus ran his hand through his dark hair and shook his head. "This is probably the one thing I didn't expect this year… my best friend and my favorite cousin… who would have thought"

"We aren't dating!" Rose and Scorpious said in unison. Even Albus cracked a smile before shaking his head again.

"You seem to be the only ones who don't think so. James has prepared his big brother to new boyfriend speech already."

"Are you kidding me?" she said exasperated "Merlin's beard he is such a Puffelhuff" she said under her breath. Scorpious laughed at the comment while Albus stood wondering what the hell a Puffelhuff was.

"I think I better go with Albus." Rose said looking at Scorpious "See you tomorrow? You can come to the Weasley R.O.R. family fun time meeting."

"R.O.R?"

"Room of Requirement. We figured out where it was during second year and have been having family time there every Sunday for the last few years."

"Sounds fun. Hey maybe we can convince them that we aren't dating."

"That might be a little hard with James. He is not very bright." Albus cut in "And speaking of James you might want to take half a step apart." Albus nodded to where they could see James heading over.

"Run Scorp. He looks mad. Run." Rose laughed. Albus nodded his agreement "It would probably be best if you headed off at this point mate."

Scorpious stayed where he was "I think I can handle it."

* * *

_**Chapter 4 is nice and done as well! i got to writing today and got two chapters done! WOOHOO!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confused

Chapter 5

Confusion 

"James Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor WINS!" The crowd went wild with both cheers and angry shouts.

Rose was standing in her seat cheering loudly with the rest of her house who were all probably more excited about the after party that was sure to follow them to their common room as they started to file out of the stands.

She followed her classmates to the dorm only to find that someone had been letting everyone in. Everyone. There were Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws, and even a few Slytherins mixed in with all of the Gryffindors in the common room.

"Rooooosie!" Albus whined as he walked up to her "I didn't win!" Rose laughed. Her cousin had probably been there for about five minutes and was already mostly drunk.

"I know you didn't win Al. That's why we are having this party in MY common room not yours."

"But I wanted to win" He sounded like a five year old the way he was whining.

"James won, because he is not perpetually missing practice to hang out with me."

"Damn you Weasley!"

"It was my plan since the beginning of the year." Rose looked around and caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde head "Hey Scorp!" she called

"Hey Rose! Hey Al."

"Wanna help me?" Rose asked indicating to Albus's cup of merlin knows what. Scorpious laughed and nodded he took the cup from Albus and simply walked off causing Albus to look around confusedly before going to search for more drinks. Scorpious led him in a roundabout way to the couch where he sat with his friend and tried to explain that Albus didn't need anything else to drink.

"Hey Ro-se" The familiar voice hiccupped in the middle of her name. she turned to look at Lysander who was obviously as drunk as Albus. Maybe worse.

"What do you want Scamander?" She said impatiently. Albus was a funny drunk whereas Lysander was a mean one and rose had no desire to be near him.

"It's just-" another hiccup "-that I want you to know that I- really loved you. And that the only reas-on we broke up is because you- are a whore who was dating Mal-foy while still dating me."

"I think you should go to your own dorm and sleep off that fire whiskey before you say something really stupid." Scorpious said walking up behind him. Rose smiled in gratitude at her friend. She was on the verge of punching Lysander in the face. Or maybe even giving him a good kick between the legs.

"I just have one question for you" Lysander said an annoyed expression sliding onto his face. "Why did you- choose him?"

Rose scoffed "I am not dating Scorpious. And YOU broke up with ME I didn't have to choose. You chose for me."

"Why didn't you try to get me- back?"

"Because you are an idiot. And I only give second chances to those who deserve them"

"I deserved one." The Huffelpuff argued

"No you didn't Scamander." Scorpious interjected. Rose looked at him and realized that, to her dismay, he was drunk as well. "Don't you ever even dare think that you deserve her you fuck faced Puffelhuff!"

Lysander blinked "Did you just call me a- Puffelhuff? What the fuck is- a Puffelhuff?"

"Someone who isn't even good enough to be a Huffelpuff, someone like you." Scorpious laughed "And _that_ is saying something."

Lysander turned back to Rose "Are going to let him- say that to me?"

"Well you called me a whore…. I think he can call you a Puffelhuff. After all, you never were a good boyfriend. I really don't care what he says to you."

Lysander's hand cracked across her cheek before she could even brace herself causing her to fall. "You BITCH." He yelled "You cheating, slutty, bitch! I should ha-" He was shut up as Scorpious's fist connected with his nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he yelled. Rose could see the fury in his gray eyes even from her position on the floor. He threw a second punch before Lysander could reply and a third before a few Gryffindors got the great idea to hold him back. Albus helped Rose stand back up. She looked at the bloodied face of Lysander and didn't know if she should be glad or scared of what Scorpious had done. There was a circle of slightly confused party goers standing around gawking at the whole scene.

Rose had her hand on her cheek where she could already feel a bruise start to well up. She glanced at Scorpious and saw that he was still trying to go after Lysander who was now being pulled out of the common room she tugged herself out of her cousin's grasp and walked over to him.

"Scorpious." She whispered "Thank you." She gave him a hug ignoring the warnings of James who had been one of the boys to pull Scorpious away. She could feel his heart beating abnormally fast in his chest. He relaxed slightly before wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall came storming in.

"WHAT is going on in here!" she demanded. Lysander had apparently been taken to the hospital wing and someone had notified the Headmistress.

"Lysander attacked Rose, Professor. Scorpious stepped in to protect her." Albus said sounding as if the fight had sobered him up.

Rose looked at the Headmistress wondering what she would do. When McGonagall saw the purple mark that swelled on the side of Rose's face she nodded sadly.

"Fifty points from huffelpuff. And fifty points from Slytherin." She said. "Thirty points to Mr. Malfoy for helping someone who needed it regardless of the consequences. However Mr. Malfoy you and Mr. Scamander will both have detention tomorrow and the day after" She took a deep breath before saying "Now Everyone go to your own dorms unless you want detention as well." and with that she walked out of Gryffindor tower.

Everyone moaned and groaned about the party being over as the students from other houses filed out. Scorpious and Albus were soon the only non-Gryffindors left.

"Hey Rose? You wanna walk us back to our common?" Albus asked before she walked up to her room.

"Um… Sure." She led them out before falling back into step with both of them.

"Wait a second…" Scorpious said lightly turning rose so she faced him. "Let me fix that for you." He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Rose instantly felt the pain in her face stop. Her hand flew up and touched where the pain had been. It was gone. No pain. No welt. Nothing.

"Thank you so much Scorp!" she said smiling "I doubt that Scamander will be able to go around without a bruise for at least a week." Rose paused "I honestly don't know if what you did to him was scary or not. All I know is that I am glad you did it"

He smiled at her and laughed "I am glad I did it too." He put his arm over her shoulders as they started walking again. His eyes widened as she rested her arm around his waist in response. He smirked the signature Malfoy smirk as they continued down the hallway.

Albus raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything. They walked in silence all the way to the dungeon. Albus whispered the password, opening the door. He started to walk in then turned to look at Scorpious

"You coming?"

"Yeah one minute." Albus shrugged and went inside leaving Rose alone with Scorpious "Are you okay?" he whispered looking at her. Rose nodded and took half a step closer to him "Thanks to you" she said giving him another hug. He wrapped his arms around his friend tightly and leaned his head onto hers.

He leaned back and sighed "I should probably go…"

"I'll see you tomorrow right? I know you have detention but tomorrow is Saturday so you should have some free time right?"

"Absolutely." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into her forehead "Goodnight Rosie." He said before disappearing behind the doors.

"Bye…" she whispered staring at the spot where he had been standing moments before a swirl of highly confusing thoughts drifting through her head..


	6. Chapter 6: What the Fuck?

Chapter six

Seriously Scorpious? What the Fuck?

**_(Authors note! This chapter is going to be a little shorter but it is in Scorpious's point of view!)_**

_I've gone insane that's all. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing! _Thoughts ran through my head all night each trying to explain what had made him kiss rose. Even if it was just on her forehead, it was still a kiss. Friends don't kiss each other. Not like that. Not at all.

_It was completely platonic! I mean, she was upset I was merely trying to comfort her. _Every time I stated those words in my mind a little voice in the back of my head laughed and said **_keep telling yourself that. It won't change the fact that you don't want her to be only your friend. _**

Eventually it became an all-out war with myself.

_Rose is just a good friend! She is my best mate's cousin!_

**_That doesn't mean much_**

_I DO NOT think of her that way!_

**_Then why were you jealous that she was talking to Scamander tonight?_**

_I wasn't jealous! I just didn't want her talking to him. He is no good for her._

**_And why is that?_**

_Because she needs someone who cares about her. someone who understands her. she needs a person who she can rely on one hundred percent all the time no matter what!_

**_So, basically, you are saying that she needs you?_**

_NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID_

**_But you implied_**

_Shut up! _

**_Merlin's beard. You have lost your mind_**

_What do you mean?_

**_You just told yourself to shut up you moron!_**

_I'm going to sleep_

**_Goodnight!_**

My inner brain sounded an awful lot like Albus when I thought about it. Though Albus was a lot more of a prick, and my brain did not possess the amount of sass that Albus Severus Potter possessed.

I wasn't sure what I should do. I mean this was ROSE WEASLEY my best friend besides Albus. I couldn't feel anything other than friendship for her could i? And she sure as hell doesn't think of me in any way like that. She looked highly distressed and uncomfortable when I leaned away from her… she probably hated me. I had probably just ruined our entire friendship.

Pull it together man! I thought, mentally slapping myself. She doesn't hate me. If anything I can just claim to have been drunk. She would believe that. I think. Probably.

"Are you okay Scorp?" Albus asked. "You are making weird faces…"

"I… I think I'm fine. Thanks though."

"You Think? Care to explain?"

"I sort of mightthinkilikerosealittlebi tmorethanafriend." He said quickly his words mixing together.

"What?" Albus laughed being still slightly drunk.

"I think I might like rose a little more than a friend."

"Oh?" Albus raised an eyebrow "Should I be saying I told you so or should I be telling James?"

"Neither preferably."

"Fine. I won't say anything for now. But what, may I ask, made you realize what everyone else in Hogwarts except rose can see? "

"Well I think I got a bit jealous when she was talking to Scamander and… well…. When I was telling her goodnight I gave her a little kiss."

"You kissed my sister?!" Albus exploded

"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!"

"Oh yeah. I forget sometimes. But seriously Scorpious what the fuck? "

"I know… But do you think maybe… I don't know just forget it."

"Okay then… goodnight and just for the record, you are an idiot."

I sat alone in the common room for a little while wondering exactly what i had been thinking in the end I decided that I hadn't been thinking at all "Seriously Scorpious what the fuck…" I murmured before walking to my dorm and going to sleep.


End file.
